dicemanhwafandomcom-20200214-history
Daewoong
'''Daewoong '''is a student in the same school and year as the main characters, and a minor antagonist in the series. Relying on his physical strength and reasonable cunning, he was the leader of the Class 6 Family, a short-lived clan of Dicers that was eventually defeated by Dongtae and Taebin. Later, as a free agent, Daewoong becomes an A-Ranker. Appearance Daewoong is a tall, strong young man with light brown hair and nearly-shut eyes. He often sports a smirk. He doesn't seem to have deposited points on his looks, so as a Dicer his features remain unchanged. History His first appearance in the story occurs right after Byungchul's death. He seems to be one of the first wave of new Dicers who picked up the Dice scattered around his body. Daewoong is the one who confronts Bowl-hair after the latter destroys a football he and others had been playing with. The two fight, but later seem to be in good terms. Daewoong eventually becomes the leader of a guild of Dicers, the Class 6 Family, and uses his position to exploit his underlings who want more Dice or wannabes who desire to become Dicers. The Family allies with the Three Fire Foxes to abduct Eunju from Dongtae and Taebin's protection during the Long Day Arc, and are initially successful, but in the end the two suceed at defending her till the Quest ends. After a brief, final outbreak of violence, Dongtae uses Time Pause to turn the tables on Daewoong and humiliates him in front of the other students, causing his guild to dissolve and replacing it by a new one with rules to ensure the safety of Non-Dicers. Daewoong leaves the scene pathetically, vowing to take revenge. Later, he uses the All-out Fight Quest to complete his Golden Die Quest by stealing Dice from other students, and becomes an A-Ranker with the ability of Cloaking. While testing his power with silly things, he meets Sungchul, who tries to recruit him into Gilma's group who wants to start hunting other Dicers. Scared by Gilma's messianic delusions and his followers' attitudes, he tries to escape, but is subdued. He regains consciousness just in time to conceal himself and escape Mooyoung's annihilation of the group after they are defeated by Dongtae. When the PVP stage is announced by X, Daewoong is fully on board, intending to become the S-Ranker and acquiring the power to have all the money and women in the world. During the War Quest, he uses his Cloaking to ambush B-Rankers to harvest their Dice, and at least initially does not seem interested in going after the targets. This changes as the third period target is announced by X as being any set of 64 people from those in the school, regardless of who they are. Seeing as the task is perfect to a Cloaker, he proceeds to attack the students in the auditorium. Abilities Daewoong is the prototypical Tank character: he deposited a large amount of points into Strength and even more into Endurance, to the point that he can be hit by a car at full speed and be unscathed. He can also bend metal with his bare hands. And of course as a Cloaker, he can conceal his presence from others. However, he is not a gifted fighter, failing to use his skill to escape or antagonise Gilma's Psychokinesis. He is also weaker than older Dicers like Taebin, one punch of whom caused Daewoong to give up on fighting him completely. Personality Daewoong is a little more sophisticated than the average bully. He knows how to combine violence and cunning to control other people and get them to do the dirty job for him. He devises a hierarchical structure to the Class 6 Family that ensures him a little army of servants under the promise of Dice if they obey him, but even goes so far as buying ordinary coloured Dice to fool them. In direct confrontation, though, he reveals himself a coward. Against Taebin, he uses all of his Family members to try to weaken him before entering the fray in person. When this fails, a simple menacing glare from Taebin is enough to make Daewoong lose his mettle completely and feign a loss of consciousness to escape. After being humiliated by Dongtae, too, he is reduced to running away spouting nonsense. Despite being nasty to other people, though, Daewoong seems to lack the megalomania and greed of other A-Rankers like Miju and especially Mooyoung. He is not a credible opponent in later arcs, and his wishes pertaining the Final Die are quite mundane (money and women). His pursuits after becoming a Cloaker are portrayed in a comical way. Category:Characters